Welcome To The Streets
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: A little something I wrote AGES ago. Pearlshipping.. Characters May seem a bit OOC, sorry bout that!


**Me: Hey everyone and welcome to a new oneshot! i havn't had a oneshot uploaded for ages! I'm working at a few at the moment *Looks over to the folder of documents* hehe... Anyways, lets have a disclaimer done by... GARDENIA!  
Gardenia: DrewsGirl4Eva Doesn't Own Pokemon!  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION START! }  
DrewsGirl4Eva: Warning this may not be that good. Its really old =3**

* * *

Hi, My name is Ash Ketchum. I come from a small town, known by the name of pallet. This story is about the time I ran away from home. Imagine you were living on the streets by yourself, only had a limited amount of money, and had to work to survive. This had to be bad! Or, at least, thats what I thought...

"I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" I yelled as I ran, no, sprinted away from my house.  
I only had $25.00. How will I survive? I ran for days, stopping at dairys and garages, to get food and water. Eventually, I stopped outside a small city. It was called CherryGrove city. A couple of kilometres away, there was a small hollow cave, with water and a spring. I went inside the cave, scoping it out.  
_'Looks good enough'_ I thought to myself.  
I came back out of the cave, and went into a nearby forest, to find myself some wood and stones to make a fire pit. Also some birds to kill for food and use the feathers for bedding. It then all crashed down on me. I was out of money...

A few weeks later, I was sitting down, eating a fresh Pidgeon I had recently killed, when I heard crying sound. I went outside the cave to find a girl with blue hair sitting down, crying.  
"Are you ok?" I asked her.  
She turned around and looked at me with big cobalt eyes.  
"Not really, I ran away from home," She said between snuffles, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"So you ran away as well?" He questioned.  
The girl nodded in response.  
"Come stay in my cave, if you would like! I get fresh meat everyday, and there are other channels leading out into seperate caves, if you would like," I told her.  
"Sure, no harm could be done, right?"  
She went into the cave and went into a seperate channel to settle herself in.  
"I'm going to go out and hunt some more ok? I'll bring back feathers and moss to make you a bed!" I yelled out to her.  
"Wait up! I'll come to!"  
She came out of her channel, tears all wiped off her face.  
"Ok, lets go!"  
I led her into the forest, my sharp wooden spear beside me.  
"Theres a Pidgeon, stay very still and quite," I whispered out to her.  
She nodded. I aimed the spear and threw it. It went zooming forward and it hit the Pidgeon. It fell down off its tree and smashed into the forest floor.  
"This looks good enough for lunch," I said quitely.

We went home at around noon. We had some Pidgeon, Boar, Raspberries and Moss. I lit the fire and started cooking the boar, getting it ready for dinner. The girl was stewing some of the raspberries.  
"Girl, What is your name?" I asked.  
For a while she didn't respond. Finally she replied.  
"My name is Dawn. What is your's?"  
"My name is Ash," I answered.  
She didn't talk for a while.  
"Im going out," She told me.  
She grabbed some of the Boar, then left the cave. I went into her room and made a bed from wood, moss and Pidgeon feathers. She didn't return that night. I went to bed and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, I awoke to find that dawn still hadn't come back. At lunch, I started to cook up some Pidgeon, when suddenly a loud noise sounded around the cave. Dawn stumbled in and ran straight to her room, dropping tears behind her. I wondered what was wrong, so I went in behind her.  
"Whats wrong, Dawn?" I asked her.  
Between sobs and muffled words, I heard her say.  
"There was a car crash. My parents crashed, and they both died. The crash was with Mr and Mrs Ketchum. They died too."  
I felt my eyes start to sting and water.  
"Mr and Mrs Ketchum," I Repeated, " They Died... Mom and Dad."  
"Those were your parents?" Asked Dawn.  
I nodded sadly.  
"That means we have to stay here," She whispered out.  
"I guess so," I agreed, " But its not so bad! We have each other still."  
So, we decided to start saving up money, and we finally got enough to buy a house...

Thats my story! With me and Dawn! We are now living in a small country house together, with our ginger cat, Misty, and our tabby cat, May. And guess what else! Me and Dawn are getting married in a few months! I hope you liked learning about my life! See Ya!

* * *

**Me: Did ya like it guys? Yeah, the ending sucked, i know i know! I don't really ask this but: Please review!**


End file.
